justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Stuff
"Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer is featured on'' Just Dance 2, [[Just Dance Wii|''Just Dance Wii]], and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancers P1 She is a woman and wears a golden dress and lavender heels. Her hair is blonde and puffy. In her Just Dance Now Remake, she had a darker yellow and red dress, a pink necklace and belt, her glove is purple, and her hair is blue. P2 He is a man and wears a purple vest and pants with a star pattern. His hair is long and orange. In his Just Dance Now Remake, his suit is pink and red, his glove is brown, and his hair is blue. Hotstuff coach 1 big.png|P1 Hotstuff coach 2 big.png|P2 Background 'Just Dance 2' The routine takes place in a disco with several lights on the floor. There is also an animated disco ball on the ceiling. 'Just Dance Now' The routine now take place in a lounge like setting with a disco floor. There are lots of white light around the floor the flash with the music. There are multiple disco balls. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: *'All Gold Moves: 'Make a circle in the air with your arms. hotatuffallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *Originally the dancers were pointed to a more gold/orange color palette and the second dancer was the first. However, P1 still appears in the place of P2 and vice versa in the menu. *This routine was featured in the music video for "Last Friday Night (TGIF)" by Katy Perry. *This is the first Donna Summer song in the series; it is followed by [[I Feel Love|''I Feel Love]] on Just Dance 3. **Both of those games came out before Donna's death in 2012. *In the ''Promiscuous'' Mashup, the dancers have inverted color palette (purple instead of orange, and vice versa). * The beta version of P2 strongly resembles the dancer for [[What You Waiting For?|''What You Waiting For?]].'' * P2's silhouette appears in later games as an Easter Egg: it appears in the menu in Just Dance 3, in the Strike The Pose button in Just Dance 4 Puppet Masters and in Just Dance 2014 when the game says you have to vote for a song on World Dancefloor. * The Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii versions have 91 pictograms for both P1 and P2 while the Just Dance Now version has 107. * Along with TiK ToK ''and ''U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * The Just Dance Now version is largely updated, with new colors for the dancers and an entire new background. Gallery Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff Hotstuff-0.png|Hot Stuff on Just Dance 2 hotstuffjd2.jpg HotStuff.PNG hotstuffdancers.jpg|The dancers in a different color scheme hotstufftrailer.png|More beta goodness Hot Stuff P2 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar 44.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar avatar v'2.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar Hot Stuff extraction.png|The extraction hotstuff_pictos.png|Pictograms Hotstuffccx.jpg Hotstuff cover@2x.jpg Videos File:Donna_Summer-_Hot_Stuff File:Just Dance 2 Hot Stuff, Donna Summer (Duo) 5* File:Just Dance - Hot Stuff - Donna Summer - 5 Stars - Wii File:Hot_Stuff_-_Donna_Summer_Just_Dance_Now Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Disco Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:80's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs